


Alliance

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Casual Sex, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That East and West fit this easily is the second thing that surprises him, but not more than the revelation that he's about to lay together with someone who longs for Italy too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Axis Powers Hetalia kink meme.

The first thing he notices is the quiet, astounding at first, then pleasant. He's been looking forward to have a moment's respite for weeks, if not months, but now that the time has come, he's unable to enjoy himself. The part of him that keeps waiting for noise to erupt any minute is far greater, engulfing— it hardly feels like home without a certain someone's babble, yet there's nothing he can do about its absence and the clatter of his own steps against the polished floor. 

The house is too big for the three of them, and even more so for the two souls that remain inside. Where Italy can be, what he must be doing at the time, and in whose company should be nothing of his concern. He tells himself that none of that matters, but whenever he spares a thought about it, it takes over his mind. The feeling resembles jealousy so much, in fact, that he finds himself slamming a door.

The echo is too loud; the place is almost empty.

When he arrives to the kitchen, Japan acknowledges him with a bow before returning to prepare dinner, steam clouding the windows. The man before his eyes is like a ghost. He could have been elsewhere and Germany wouldn't have noticed, so silent is the way he treads, so calm his demeanor. Germany wishes he could be like him, so that everything he feels could remain forever a mystery, so that he wouldn't feel Japan's eyes unveiling the secrets he guards with so much effort. 

It doesn't occur to him until then that it must be because Japan is far older, even if his appearance is that of youth.

"Dinner is almost ready," he comments, as though in passing. "Wouldn't you join me, Germany-san?"

He accepts with a curt nod, and without more encouragement than that, Japan sets the dishes over the table, elegance in his movements as though they were part of some sort of ritual. Germany wonders if their world is as exotic as Japan's world is for him, where every detail seems important, together a whole myriad of new things to learn. In answer, Germany takes in everything with the fervent enthusiasm of someone who can't accept anything less than perfection. Even then, his fingers still pick up the chopsticks clumsily, but he reckons it must be the same for Japan, whose rendition of German sounds foreign to Germany's ears.

"Italy-kun shouldn't take much longer," Japan comments at last.

Germany tightens his jaw and doesn't open his mouth except to say, "Like I would care." The small, knowing smile that Japan gives him is suddenly too much to bear.

"Italy-kun is so honest, so true to himself," Japan says as though with admiration, and Germany understands the meaning behind his words. He thinks of how blunt Italy can be, albeit in such an innocent fashion that any offense is quickly forgiven because it wasn't meant as one. "He would reach out like this without a doubt, if he wanted to. Is that what Germany-san thinks?" Japan asks and gets close, too close, and his breath is actual warmth against Germany's skin when he says, "Germany-san smells of Italy-kun."

He doesn't know why he gives in, but Japan's small body feeds the illusion that another is in his arms, even if Japan's skin is too pale and his frame much slimmer. That East and West fit this easily is the second thing that surprises him, but not more than the revelation that he's about to lay together with someone who longs for Italy too.

Germany wonders if Japan also wants Italy whole.

Other than moans, names are never brought up, and Germany wonders what he will remember from this evening after it's over. He realizes that there's something he wants to keep, even if it's only a single detail, such as the way Japan's arms quiver over the mattress as Germany thrusts deep. It comes to his mind, as a passing thought, that this is the one he should have fallen for, this quietly fierce, efficient and complex man. But it's Italy and the chaos he represents what really fills his mind, his heart.

Japan helps him to change the sheets afterwards, and very soon everything is tidy once more, in complete order.

"Perhaps you should let him know. Otherwise, Italy-kun might never find out about your feelings on his own," Japan says before wishing him a good night.

When Italy returns, Germany's bedroom door is locked because he won't allow Italy to slip under his covers as he chatters about his date. Germany forgives him, because Italy doesn't know, because he can never let Italy know that he's in love with him. At least not when there are far more important matters to think about, such as War. And in the silence of the night, as he hears Italy's steps retreating to his own room, he finds it odd to look around and feel that it's almost as though Japan had never been there.


End file.
